The invention relates to a hinge mounting for an adjustment device of a motor vehicle seat. The hinge mounting has a first external gear wheel with a first inner toothed surface and a second external gear wheel with a second inner toothed surface, with the two external gear wheels being adjustable relative to each other about a hinge axis. The hinge mounting further has at least two planet wheels that mesh with both the first external gear wheel and the second external gear wheel and are each disposed for rotation about a planet wheel axis. A driving sun wheel has a toothed surface and meshes with the at least two planet wheels.
Numerous such type hinge mountings have been previously proposed and are notoriously used; examples of such hinge mountings are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,447, DE 3201309 C2 and DE 103 27 090 A1.
In such type hinge mountings, precise meshing of at least one of the planet wheels with the two inner toothed surfaces of the external gear wheels is necessary for providing hinge mountings with zero clearance. Such a hinge mounting being typically used for the reclining angle adjustment of a seat back of a motor vehicle seat and the seat back constituting a quite long lever arm, the hinge mounting must be provided with sufficient clearance to prevent perceivable play from occurring at the upper edge of the seat back.
This is where the invention comes to bear. It is an object of the invention to further develop the hinge mounting of the type mentioned herein above so that the two external gear wheels are retained with zero clearance, at any rate with the least possible clearance, by at least one of the planet wheels for the hinge mounting to have a zero clearance fit.